


Gentle

by Megatraven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Roman/Neo "You saved me" requested by @warriorofhammerfell on tumblr :> thanks for requesting friend!





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> never considered this ship before, but now I really like it :')

When Roman awoke, it was to the steady and familiar hum of the aircrafts he’d flown in so often. His body ached, every muscle screaming out in pain when he tried to sit up.

A gentle hand pushed him back down, and he stared into the eyes of Neo. The smile she almost always wore was replaced by one of relief. Her fingers brushed the hair from his forehead, and against everything he was, he sighed into her touch.

Rare though it was for Roman, he knew that Neo was someone to trust, someone to hold close and not let go. That was what allowed him to relax and fall back into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

 

When he next regained consciousness, his head rested on Neo’s legs. Her hand lightly touched his shoulder, and her eyes flicked over to his when he started to stir.

This time, he spoke. “You saved me. Why?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

As always, Neo didn’t say anything in return. Even so, she did have a knack for communicating despite being mute. And when her lips touched his forehead, soft and quick, he got the message.

“That’s a pretty stupid reason to save someone,” he commented, just as soft as her kiss had been. While that was something he had believed for most of his life, in that moment, he wasn’t so sure he could believe it anymore.

She didn’t believe it either, and smiled in return.


End file.
